


Pretty as a picture

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, CBT, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Gags, Ice Play, Masochism, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photography, Sadism, Wax Play, panties as gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 11 -Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | GagsDean tried to beg. He really, really, really tried. But the words got lost in between his throat and lips. The last spread wide around two pairs of panties; the bundle kept inside his mouth with dire threats.





	Pretty as a picture

Dean tried to beg. He really, really, really tried. But the words got lost in between his throat and lips. The last spread wide around two pairs of panties; the bundle kept inside his mouth with dire threats.

Meg cocked her head to the side. Eyes innocently wide as she listened to his frantic mumbling.

“Huh. Guess he doesn’t want to come yet.”

Groaning in despair, Dean let his head drop back down on the table he was tied to.

“Weird. He looks _so_ ready to come.”

Ruby idly tapped the tip of his dick her favourite riding crop, and Dean moaned again. It was agonizing to stay still as she batted at him, but squirming away was not an option.

“I _know_.” Meg drawled, chucking her flogger to the side. “But what do we know? I don’t have a cock.”

“Which is a pity.”

“A heinous crime.”

“Thank God for strapons.”

Dean groaned and closed his eyes to stop them from rolling out of their sockets. Instead, he focussed on rechecking his bonds.

Not that he wanted to try and escape. God no. Feeling himself firmly tied down was a comfort.

Shackled wrists and ankles tied securely to four of their dining room table’s legs. Spread-eagled for their pleasure somewhere near the middle; it was too long to just tie him to the ends.

Dean liked the table. The large piece of furniture had been the stage for a lot of their games. In fact, it had largely been picked out of the viewing room for this exact purpose.

Sure. It was perfect for hosting parties at as well. Dean loved inviting in hosts of friends and acquaintances and entertaining them exactly where he’d screamed himself to orgasm.

Or combining the two.

This year’s thanksgiving had been especially charming. He’d thrown a bdsm swingers party, and had ended up hogtied in nearly the exact same place at this very table, chocking on something that had definitely not been an apple. Meg and Ruby had had fun as well.

It was one of the great perks of owning a house this big and private. No one noticed or cared that two of your best friends turned doms lived with you.

“Mmm!”

Dean was pulled violently from his musings by another, firmer, smack on the very tip of his dick. The automatic jerk of his hips assured him the fifth tie down point was still firmly in place. He whimpered at the cruel tug on his balls, even as another drop of precome leaked from him. A rough thong had been wrapped delicately around his testicles. Again and again, pulling his sack away from the rest of his body, and securing them to a weight resting between his legs.

They weren’t about to ruin the table’s finish for a game.

“Are we boring you?”

Head tilted back till he could see Ruby where she rested over him, Dean shook an emphatic no. He’d been distracted, but with all three of them in a room it was _never_ boring. He tongued against the soaked lace in his mouth.

“Hmmm.” Meg hummed, striding back into view with a lighter in her delicate hand. “We’ll just have to work extra hard to keep your attention anyway.”

Dean blinked at the cheap-ass bic lighter. He wasn’t scared. Burning was off limits; a hard no for all three of them. Curiosity did spark. His girls could be very inventive.

“Let’s set the mood.”

Dean rolled his eyes back again to see what Ruby was doing. Curled like a cat on the dark finish, she waggled a candle. It was a large pillar one. Thicker than her wrist, it looked heavy. Heavy, and very red.

Meg hopped onto the table at his feet, and got comfortable between his legs. If he lifted his head a bit, Dean could see her sitting cross-legged, playing with the mass produced lighter. After a few practice flicks, she fiddled with the tiny size lever, and produced a large flickering flame.

“Perfect.”

Dean rolled his head again, to follow Ruby as she pulled at the candle’s wick. It became easier to follow their movement when they both stretched an arm out over his prone body to put flame to candle.

“Woops.”

Megs finger slipped off the plastic tab, extinguishing the light before the wick could fully catch.

“Here, hold it closer.”

Chattering over him, the girls messed with the candle and the lighter; seemingly unable to complete the simple enough task. Dean was about to huff in amused annoyance, when a large drop of wax slipped off of the candle, and right onto his exposed stomach.

He hadn’t seen it coming, too focussed on his dom’s and their apparent clumsiness when it came to lighting candles. Inhaling sharply, his body reacted to the sudden heat by jerking away. A tug he felt very clearly on his balls.

By the time he had his breath back, he was blinking up at a neatly lit candle, and two cheshire grins.

Dean growled a couple of choice swearwords through the gag, but he was still expertly stuffed full; his expression did most of the talking.

Ruby set the candle down by his side, and poked at the single set drop of wax.

“Good?”

They’d been playing together long enough that scenes weren’t talked through beforehand anymore, but wax play had been on his to try list since the beginning. Still, checking in was essential. Dean nodded.

It was surprising, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Hot, but not burning.

The candle looked perfectly ordinary, but it was probably specially made for this type of play. Stuff that melted at lower temperatures.

Ruby took in his nod, but waited a couple of seconds to see if he was telling the truth. Then she smiled, and turned around to produce another candle. Still red, but darker.

Dean tracked its path over his stomach, watching intently this time as Meg flicked the lighter and pushed the flame across the waxy wick. There was no fumbling this time. Just a steady flame against the slowly tilting candle. He could watch the wax shimmer, and melt as the wick caught. It seemed to take ages for enough of the crimson wax to melt together into a runny drop. His breath catching as it started to roll off.

Anticipation made it better. He groaned as it hit somewhere above his belly button. A tiny spot of heat that hardened. An acute focus that was entirely different from the heat left behind by crops or whips.

Again, they put the candle to the side. And again, Ruby pulled out another one. It was shorter, but fatter, and a pale pink red.

Drop by drop, candles started surrounding his sides. Different sizes and circumferences casting a flickering glow on his nakedness.

“That should do it I guess.”

Ruby hummed in agreement, sliding off the table.

“Turn down the lights?”

Meg was asking Ruby as much as she was asking Dean. He preferred not knowing what was going to happen, but sudden changes in environment could shake him when he was in deep. He nodded, understanding that it would be darker soon.

“Oh that is picture perfect.”

Ruby crooned from further away. Dean had to agree, and he couldn’t even see the whole setup. It looked like a cross between a stereotypical satanic ritual, and a romantic dinner. He groaned, and tried to catch his dom’s eyes.

Silent communication as easy as breathing, Meg smiled and disappeared from his sight with a nod. He needed pictures of this. Perhaps even video.

Ruby crawled back over his head again, getting comfortable before petting at his head, and poking the wadded up panties still gagging him.

“Being so good for us.”

Dean moaned, closing his eyes and letting her guide him. Anything they wanted would be good. It always was.

“Ready for us?”

Meg was back. Pictures taken, camera probably nearby to document any further aesthetically pleasing moments.

Dean nodded, opening his eyes to see what they would do. His cock stood at attention, eager for every second of it.

It ended up being a slow dance of heat, pain, and soothing ice. The girls picking up candle after candle and trickling liquid agony over him as he tried not to move.

He understood the need for different candles now; apart from the aesthetics. The wider the candle was, the more wax could pool before it dripped over the edge.

It also meant that neither woman ever had to wait long for newly melted wax to be available to her.

In between the heat, they somehow managed to slip in ice. Soothing cold, that turned to ache just as quickly. It cooled the wax, hardening it faster and providing temporary relief to his skin before it started to pull. Tiny hairs caught in the shrinking wax. The single cube they left to slowly melt in his bellybutton was torture. And any wax that followed in an ice-cube’s path felt even warmer.

They started on his chest and stomach, but fickle as they were, Ruby and Meg moved on to the rest of him quickly enough. Staying in one place only long enough for him to get acclimatized. Wax like blood leaving splattered trails of agony.

It dripped down his chest, following the path of his ribs as he inhaled in shock every single time.

Ruby was especially proud when she set one of the shorter candles in a bigger puddle of hardening wax on his left pectoral, fixing it in place at a slight angle. As he breathed and gasped around the panties, it filled with liquid wax, and slowly dripped down onto his chest. Jerk too violently, and it splashed out further.

Something it did frequently as the women moved closer to his still erect cock with undisguised glee.

He wanted to know what it would feel like. Wanted them to drip wax down his aching cock and watch him squirm in perfect agony. But it still scared him.

Would they even go that far? What if it was too much?

Straining against his bonds, Dean felt safe in the care of his doms. They’d decide. And they’d stop if he gave the signal.

All he could reasonably do was anticipate and endure.

When they finally did move on to his cock, they toyed with him for ages. Frustrated, horny, and terrified, Dean squirmed as they held candle after candle up to his straining erection. Comparing different shades of red to the colour of his skin, and discussing the pros and cons of each colour as he could feel the flame’s heat dance across blood warmed skin.

Eventually, Meg found the _perfect_ candle, and just went right on teasing him. He couldn’t drag his eyes away from the slim candle as the moved it closer and closer to his cock, only to tip the wax onto his thighs or stomach. Every time, he jerked in anticipation of hot wax hitting one of his most sensitive areas. He was whimpering, ready to spit out the gag – damn the consequences – and just beg her to do it.

He was saved the extra punishment, when Meg _finally_ dripped a thin stream down his cock. Eyes locked on the first thin drop as it fell towards him. World going in slow motion. Relief and sudden terror coalescing.

Dean screamed around the soaked panties. It was _intense_. Pulling in a breath or two took way too much concentration.

At the same time, Ruby took him by surprise. Taking advantage of his shut eyes to pour more wax on his already tortured balls.

In the end, a second stream of wax splattered his cock and with another whining scream, he came; the orgasm wrenched from his tightly tied balls. They’d denied him for days, and it took a while for his system to empty itself onto his already covered stomach.

Jerking against the ties, Dean barely heard the pleased tittering above him. Sagging down, barely awake, Dean let the white take him to the sound of a camera shutter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
